Paper Mario (Smash XDS)
Paper Mario is the alter ego of Mario in the Paper Mario series. He was the first newcomer revealed in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo XDS. He has two Special Sets, like most characters, and like most characters, a Custom Set can be made. (So basically, you got Neutral B, Side B and Down B from Set X that you prefer over Set Z's. You, however, prefer Up B from Set Z. The game allows you to put Set Z Up B over Set X Up B, mixing movesets. Can be used in online modes.) Attributes *High combo ability. + *Good recovery. + *Extremely low weight. - *Slow walking speed, average dashing speed. - *Is floaty, with low falling speed. - *Has high air speed. + *Low projectile use, due to the Battle Spinner. - *Battle Spinner's effects are perfect for Free-For-Alls. + *Paper Airplane can be easily gimped, but is great in recovery. N *Ground Pound leads to death when used to air-edgeguard. - Moveset Knockback exists in 8 ratings: Super Low, Low, Low-Medium, Medium, Medium-High, High, Super High, Extreme. Neutral Attacks Neutral Attacks Smash Attacks Aerial Attacks Special Attacks Special Set X Special Set Z Final Smashes Grab & Throws Other Taunts *Side: Shakes his finger. *Up: Makes a jump, cramples himself in midair, falls down slowly and lands on the ground before turning back to normal. *Down: Makes a thumb up. Stage Entrance *Jumps out of a Paper Warp Pipe. *Flips at the stage. Idle Animations *Falls asleep. *Takes a deep breath. *Leafs through his sticker album. Victory Animations *Shakes his finger, than adjusts his hat while closing his eyes. *Puts on the Hopslippers and bounces several times, before bouncing off the screen. *Does a thumb up, while Kersti, Tippi and insertColorSplashpartnernamehere float around him. Losing Animations *Claps while closes his eyes. *Faints. *Angry, slams the hammer on the ground, causing cracks on it ground. Victory Fanfare *The victory theme heard in The Thousand-Year Door. 0:00 - 0:08 Trophies Paper Mario Start (Paper Mario artwork in 3D) Paper Mario is Mario's paper-thin form in the Paper Mario series. In this series, Paper Mario embarks on different adventures to save Princess Peach or the entire universe, fighting Bowser, The X-Nauts, Count Bleck, and _. He has also made partners in his adventures, which all have different abilities. While his most used weapon in this game is his hammer, he can also use Pixls, throw stickers, pound the ground, jump, and many more attacks. *Paper Mario (N64, 2000) *Paper Mario: Color Splash (Wii U, 2016) Paper Mario (Alt.) Classic (Paper Mario using the Battle Spinner) Paper Mario's Battle Spinner comes in handle for sure. It can heal damage, give damage, make Paper Mario Fire Paper Mario, or make Paper Mario invincible. His Copy Block lets him create copies of itself, which power up his stats, but disappear after a while. His Paper Jump Attack, Paper Mario will do a high jump. If lands on a opponent, Paper Mario will strike 4 more times, with the final stomp launching foes. Foes can't move while constantly jumped on. *Battle Spinner - Neutral Special, Set X *Copy Block - Neutral Special, Set Z *Paper Jump Attack - Up Special, Set X Paper Mario (Alt. 2) Adventure (Paper Mario makes a Ground Pound, while Thudley does the same) Paper Mario carries some Pixls into battle. In his Ground Pound, Thudley makes Paper Mario slam downwards at high speed, and upon landing sends shockwaves. Barry's Barry Barryer is a... well, barrier that reflects projectiles and blocks enemy attacks. In Spinning Dashell, Paper Mario dashes forward, while spinning, hitting multiple times. Has the same effect on the air, aiding recovery. *Ground Pound - Down B, Set X *Spinning Dashell - Side B, Set Z Paper Mario (Alt. 3) All-Star (Paper Mario flying in Paper Plane mode) One of Paper Mario's recovery moves is the Paper Plane. In this form, Paper Mario will be able to fly freely in the air for a limited time, but is quite vulnerable while doing so. When grabbing, Paper Mario will throw Thoreau to grab opponents. His Hammer can deflect projectiles, and when used in the air, the hammer will be thrown instead. It will not be counted as a projectile, so that it can't be reflected. *Paper Plane - Up B, Set Z *Grab *Hammer - Side B, Set X Paper Mario (Follow-Up) Orders (Paper Mario slamming Mario to the ground with the hammer) Paper Mario's main combo trigger is the Down Throw. After that, he can follow up with Up Air, Neutral Air, Up Smash (at low %), Forward Air, Side B Set X(air), and Up B Set X. He can also do Up Throw to Neutral Air, Up Smash to Up Air, Up Smash to Up B Set X, Side Smash to Side B Set Z, and some more. Papercraft Fire Mario Orders (The Papercraft throwing Fireballs to Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings) Final Smash 1 is Papercraft Fire Mario. Toadette and other Paper Toads build the papercraft, and Paper Mario jumps on it. This papercraft is able to throw huge fireballs, dash forward at high speed, dealing damage, or crash its entire body to the ground for MASSIVE damage. The Papercraft can't be damaged, and can fly. After a while, the Toads carrying the Papercraft will run out of energy. Earth Tremor Orders (The giant Diamond Star does a tremor to Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi) Final Smash 2 is Earth Tremor. Sounds scary, uh? Anyway, Paper Mario takes the Diamond Star found in Hooktail's Castle and activates its power. The star becomes giant and bounces multiple times on the ground, causing some sort of waves on the ground to heavily damage and launch opponents. The star will slam a few times, with the waves getting bigger and even bigger, before turning back to normal. Role in Ultimate Chaos ???